My Immortal
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: A oneshot, songfic, centered on ShanexSkyla. Just something I wanted to do when I listened to this song. Shane's been having nightmares of Skyla and they've been haunting him. I suck at summaries. LOL.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own PRNS or the song, which is by Evanescence

**Note** : Listening to this song, and recently watching a music video done by Meloda26 on youtube, I got this in my head and wanted to write it as a fic. It's a different song, too. It might not be for what I'm going to use it for, but imagining Shane/Skyla, and listening to it, it gave me the shivers.

**Summary** : A one-shot songfic dedicated to Shane and Skyla, and their painful relationship. How is it that two people, so perfectly matched for each other, were doomed to fail before they could even begin?

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_"Telepathic communication"_

_**Lyrics**_

(scene, POV changes)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shane's POV)

"We will be linked together, forever."

Those words still haunt my nightmares. Sometimes I wonder, if it was a curse, or a blessing.

It was definitely a blessing meeting her. Her beautiful brown eyes and curly brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She looked like an angel, with such a mishevous and sweet personality. She saved me, but sometimes, I wish she'd just let Vexacus finish me off, then and there.

Maybe, it would've saved me the pain.

_**I'm so tired of being here.**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

Night after night, her voice haunts me. I can hear her calling my name as Vexacus drags her away, her begging me to save her. Hear her soft laughter, and innocent tone. When I told her I'd never met an alien like her, I meant it.

I'd never met anyone so beautiful and seemingly so perfect before.

Part of me even wondered if I was dreaming again. It seemed too good to be real.

Then, Vexacus showed up...

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone.**_

"We will be linked together, forever."

Every night, in my dreams, and pretty much every day. I stop and find myself remembering her, laying in my arms as she faded away. I know she's not dead. She returned home. And maybe, if I'm patient and really lucky, I'll see her again.

But, no. It hurts to remember it. To see her face, to hear her voice. Everything. She gave up her strength, her power, to give me my Battlizer armor. In the end, it helped us greatly, but I still often find myslef wondering... Was it worth it?

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real.**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"SHANE!"

Wincing, I tried to run to her. I tried to get up and run over, but I was frozen. I couldn't move. Her scared face, and frantic calls. I screamed her name, trying to get up and run to her.

"SHANE!"

I felt my heart beat painfully as I fought the paralysis. _No. I can't. I have to save her!_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand all of these years**_

_**But you still have..**_

_**All of me...**_

Flashbacks of her saving me from Vexacus, us walking aimlessly through the woods, and her showing me to where we first met. I felt like I was overcome with pain, and laid there as he dragged her off, defeated.

I failed her.

Maybe she didn't see it that way, but I did. If I was stronger, I could've stopped him and saved her...couldn't I?

_"It's not your fault."_

Yes, it was. I _should've_ been able to save her!

_"I know everything about you, Shane."_

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind**_

"Call me Skyla."

She showed me to an area that I'd wandered to as a kid, and even showed me where I'd first met her. The 'ball of light', that I'd saved from a spider web, with the tiny voice that floated from it.

"You saved me."

Maybe back then. But not this time.

"SHANE!"

Vexacus dragging her away again. Me, lying on the ground, helpless as she was kidnapped.

_"It's not your fault Shane. That's how it had to be."_

"But I failed you." I whispered into the air, rolling onto my back and lying on the ground, knowing it was already too late. Looking up at the sky, I felt tears build up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "God Skyla, I failed you."

"Karmanians change all the time. Instead of dying, we pass from one lifeform to the next."

I'd only really known her for a few hours, but I felt so strongly connected to her. Something about her drew me.

_**Your face, it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

Every night, flashes of our meeting and what happened... They flashed through my mind. I was struck at seeing Skyla's smiling face as she approached. The way she acted so innocent and mischevous about everything. How she bravely stood up against Vexacus and saved me.

"You're my destiny, and I am yours."

Now, I keep reliving our last moments, over and over again. I hear her terrified calls and see the pain in her eyes. I can only watch helplessly as she disappears in my arms, turning into a glowing apparition and flying away with one last smile.

"Goodbye, Shane"

_**These wounds won't seem to heal.**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"SHANE!"

Gasping loudly, my eyes flew open as I shot up in bed, drenched in sweat and my feet tangled in my blankets. Looking around, it's still night and I close my eyes, letting a single sob escape as I fell back into bed.

"Again." I croaked hoarsely.

The same dream over and over again, every night. Skyla being kidnapped by Vexacus, and me unable to save her.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand all of these years**_

_**But you still have..**_

_**All of me...**_

Looking at my morpher, on my wrist, I can't help but frown. All this pain for a power boost. How was it fair? Skyla gave up everything to help us.

And I couldn't stop her.

I couldn't save her.

_"It's not your fault."_

Glancing up in surprise, I recognized the voice from my dream and looked around my room until I noticed the faint, glowing figure standing in the corner.

_"It had to be this way, Shane. I'm still with you."_ she said, smiling softly as her long white dress fluttered in a breeze I couldn't feel.

_**I tried to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**'Cause though your still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along.**_

"How? How is this fair? How is this right?" I questioned her, feeling a headache coming on as I held back my tears with a fierce determination. My heart broke when she smiled that amazing smile of hers and faded away silently.

_"And how do you know it's the end?" _she challenged back. _"Trust yourself."_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand all of these years**_

_**But you still have..**_

_**All of me...**_

Maybe... Maybe it wasn't the end. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? But no matter what... "I love you, Skyla." I whispered, lying back on my bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok...I have NO idea where that came from. But it almost brought tears to my eyes. (Laughs and wipes at eyes)

Hope you all liked it.

R+R please.

Thank you everyone.

Tenshi


End file.
